Fallout Equestria: Dead End
Fallout Equestria: Dead End is a side story set in the universe of Fallout: Equestria, told from the perspective of a zebra bandit named Phisa who was betrayed by her former gang, and seeks out allies to assist her in getting revenge. The story can be read on FiMFiction. Synopsis Pinewood Valley is a small region in the Equestrian Wasteland with few settlements that had been built following the Day of Sunshine and Rainbows. Two years have passed, and these settlements have been forced to pay ‘protection money’ to a bandit faction known as the Gravestones. Phisa has been the Gravestones' enforcer for two years, tasked by her boss Tomb to keep the gang in check. During a visit to settlement of Horseshoe to collect payment, however, Phisa shows mercy upon learning of the town's condition. This leads to Phisa being betrayed by Tomb and left for dead in an irradiated river. She luckily survives and now seeks allies in her quest to get revenge against the Gravestones. Her quest, however, becomes more personal as she grows attached to the allies she makes, alongside being reunited with old faces from her past. Characters * [[Phisa (Dead End)|'Phisa']] - A zebra bandit. She had been discovered by the Crossbones bandit gang and raised by them for most of her life, and thus has no knowledge of her zebra heritage. Once the Crossbones perished, she spent a decade transforming herself into a ‘professional’ bandit in order to survive in a Wasteland bearing a grudge against her kind. She used to work for the Gravestones, but after being betrayed, Phisa is forced to create her own gang to seek revenge. * [[Minty Fresh (Dead End)|'Minty Fresh']] - An earth pony tribal that wandered away from her tribe in order to experience the Wasteland for herself and meet new ponies. Despite a hostile first impression, Minty nonetheless decides to join Phisa. Wielding a hammer, heavy metal armor, and an inability to feel pain, she becomes a formidable fighter for Phisa’s gang. She is, however, naive of how the Wasteland works, and ends up relying on Phisa's guidance. * [[Vandal (Dead End)|'Vandal']] - An ex-Talon griffon mercenary who worked as a guard in a neutral zone for bandits called Pona Rosa. Due to mistreatment from his boss, Vandal decides to aid Phisa out of spite when he suspects that his boss plans to sell Phisa to the Gravestones. He soon grows fond of Phisa. * [[Tomb (Dead End)|'Tomb']] - A unicorn ghoul who leads the Gravestones. His goal is to gain wealth and power through his gang, and be the sole bandit faction within Pinewood Valley. Originally seeing Phisa’s ambition as a positive, he appoints her as enforcer following the ‘betrayal’ of the enforcer before her. He eventually grows paranoid of Phisa, and upon learning of Phisa’s actions in Horseshoe decides to get rid of the zebra for good. He currently sees Phisa as a dangerous threat to his gang, and has sent out a bounty on her head. * Rave - A griffon bandit working for the Gravestones. She had been Phisa’s rival for years during their time in the gang. Envious for the enforcer rank, she tells Tomb about Phisa's actions in Horseshoe and takes over the position. When Phisa is revealed alive, however, Rave is now determined to kill Phisa herself. * Sundance - A unicorn bandit who shares a history with Phisa. At the young age of twelve, Sundance used to be a member of the Crossbones and had tormented Phisa whenever she could. After she was kicked out, Sundance has since reflected back on her life with regret. She works with her marefriend Dove Trick to con ponies in Pona Rosa to earn enough caps to make a quiet life in Tenpony Tower. She specializes in fire magic. * Thunderstruck - A pegasus Dashite, and a member of the Rockfalls family who are new to the Pinewood. He alongside Vena were in charge of recruiting allies in their attempt to overthrow, and offers Phisa the chance to prove herself to form an alliance with her. Smug, carefree, and a loud mouth, he also comes across as unhinged to Phisa. * Vena - A deadly and psychotic griffon who works for the Rockfalls. She takes a strange interest in Phisa during her stay in Pona Rosa. Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:In Progress Side stories Category:Stories